


When the Fog Clears

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Reunions, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kink Meme Prompt:</b> Luke and Leia reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Fog Clears

Bringing Luke back to Leia was Rey’s top priority. Not only was he a pivotal key in their cause, but he was also the last family member that General Organa had. She needed him. That was something Rey knew without needing to be told. And when she gets to the very end of her long, harrowing tale of her life, all Luke says is, “Take me home.”

The journey back to base is long, but it doesn’t feel quite so long going back as it did getting there. Luke shoots her a pained look every time she asks Chewie to do something, and she wonders if he even knows he’s doing it. She has so many questions she wants to ask him, but she knows this isn’t the right time. Luke and Leia need time to heal, and they need each other before they can do that, and neither of those things can be rushed.

Rey lands the Millennium Falcon on a chilly, foggy morning that looks more like Luke’s reclusive island than anything else. She wonders if he brought the weather with him. She watches Luke and Leia embrace, even though she knows she shouldn’t. Luke holds her in a tight grasp, and she ducks her head to his chest and screams.

The sky turns black and the fog turns into a torrential downpour, and Rey rushes off to her barracks. It was time to leave brother and sister alone.

The reunited siblings don’t even notice that they had been observed. Rey would keep quiet, they both knew, through some channel in the Force. They are alone on the landing pad, Luke senses. Everyone else ran for cover when Leia brought the rain, which was no small feat. He always knew she was more powerful than anyone ever gave her credit for.

“Let’s go inside,” Luke suggests.

Leia nods and swallows through a lump in her throat, voice torn to shreds with the force of her own agony. She lets Luke lead her back to her private quarters, not even questioning how he already knew where she lived. She never did have to explain much to him; he always just _knew_ , for which she is glad because she doesn’t think she’d be able to form the words anyway.

“Tea?” Luke asks.

It’s been twenty-five years, but he remembers that she used to like jasmine with honey. Leia sits down on the edge of her bed and shakes her head. She’s grateful that he remembers, but that isn’t what she needs right now.

The realization washes over him like the storm outside, and she watches his eyes widen in that surprised way he used to do when he was nothing more than a spunky farmboy and she an arrogant princess. Oh, how she had loved to make him make that face. He always made right after she’d kiss him.

“Are you sure?”

She holds out a hand to him, and he goes to her as though she had him in a trance. In a way, she did. Though her powers were untamed, Luke could see that she knew how to use them when she needed to. Leia’s gentle, upturned palm was more enticing to him than that obscene slave outfit had ever been. All Luke had ever needed from her was a gentle smile and a spirit that called for him. Luke takes her hand when he reaches her bed and sits beside her in the otherwise barren room.

“Whatever you need,” Luke promises.

He knows she would only ask if she truly needed something. He hopes she will believe him and trust him, though he knows he has given her no recent cause to do so.

There’s suddenly a tickle in the back of his mind, and he sees vivid images of the two of them, kissing and touching each other with tenderness and curiosity, before they knew the terrible secret that would tear them apart.

Luke turns on the bed to face her, and she flawlessly, unintentionally, mimics him. He runs a hand up into her soft, greying hair and gives her a small, sad smile.

“Anything for my once and future Princess,” he says reverently.

Leia makes a sudden movement towards him, and their lips are joined for the first time in three decades. Though everyone would tell them a million reasons why this is wrong, the Force that flows in an unbroken current through them tells a different story. As their mouths and lips slide against each other, snatches of thoughts and feelings shift through their minds…

_Should never have left…No…_

_BadbadbadWRONGleftmeherealone_

_My son. My husband. My son. My son. MY SON._

_Not too late. Shhhhhhhhhh…_

_Gentle press of waves on the rocks. She’s a fighter, Leia, like him._

They aren’t sure how long they stay connected both in mind and body, but when they finally give each other a little room, Leia feels like herself again. Luke can see the determination returning to her eyes, and he notes the lack of rain against the window.

Leia stands up and looks out onto the base. 

The fog has cleared.


End file.
